


He's a Noisy Boy

by Minxchester (ComeAlongPond14)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Incest, Loud Sex, M/M, Missionary Position, Noisy Dean, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Wincest - Freeform, losing voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongPond14/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: "There are a lot of things that Sam loves about being buried balls-deep inside of his big brother’s ass--but by far the best part is just how fucking loud Dean is when he’s riding a cock."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little gift for @sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor, and a variety of other Tumblr darlings, because I said Dean's a noisy fuck and they needed me to elaborate. <3

There are a lot of things that Sam loves about being buried balls-deep inside of his big brother’s ass--but by far the best part is just how fucking  _ loud _ Dean is when he’s riding a cock. 

Not that he isn’t every bit as noisy in any other position--Sam’s pretty sure that his big brother has never known how to be quiet during sex in his life--but like this, well, he’s something else entirely.

“Fuck, yeah, Sammy--right there--right there, come on, deeper--fuck me, c’mon, go harder--”

Sam grins up at his big brother, plants his feet more firmly on the mattress and slams his hips upward. Dean lets out another kind of sound, so beautiful and desperate, half a shout and half a moan, and Sam almost can’t stand it. Can’t stand how lovely Dean is like this, begging him for  _ more, deeper, please _ \--!

Dean leans forward, his hands dropping to land on Sam’s chest with a hard double smack, and the younger Winchester hisses in surprise and pleasure as his brother's nails drag down over his pecs. “Easy there, tough guy.”

Arched eyebrows are all he gets in reply, and Sam retaliates by bucking his hips up again, making sure he’s hitting Dean’s prostate dead-on as he thrusts up into him. As he hoped, this drags another mutated scream out of Dean, his toes curling into the sheets as his fingers clench roughly into Sam’s chest.

“Come on, Dean, you can ride me better than that,” Sam taunts, his grin wolfish as his brother drops wide, shocked eyes to glare down at him.

“Dick,” Dean pants out, and before Sam can come up with a witty comeback, his older brother braces himself with his knees on the bed, and hands on Sam’s chest, then lifts himself up--and slams back down, taking Sam’s cock into his ass from the head to the base.

Sam bites back the sound he wants to make at that, but only because the cry that Dean lets out is literally one of the most satisfying things he’s ever heard, and Sam doesn’t want to miss a single breath of it. Dean repeats the movement, lifting himself up--Sam lets his eyes drop from his big brother’s face for just one second, to take in the sight of his own cock being revealed inch by inch out of Dean’s hole, slick and shining with lube and come from the first time he came inside of Dean tonight, two hours ago--and then Dean slams back down once more, his entrance making a wet, filthy noise as it takes Sam in again, and he _snarls_.

Dean grins down at him, all cockiness despite the fact that he’s the one with a massive cock in his ass. “Love it when you get all primal, Sammy.”

Sam snorts, bucks up, rolls them over; Dean lets out another pretty cry as he’s twisted onto his back, flailing just until he finds himself pinned beneath Sam’s bigger bulk, and then those green eyes are glittering with delight. Dean does so love being held down and fucked hard.

“Gonna take me apart, little brother? Gonna make me scream for you?”

Snorting, Sam ducks down, biting a fresh hickey--the hundredth of the night--onto his brother’s throat. “I don’t gotta  _ make _ you, Dean, you’re a screamer by default. Don’t try and pretend.”

Dean shrugs unapologetically, though his cheeks darken with a lovely shade of embarrassed, kiss-me pink as he stares back up at his brother hungrily. “You like it."

Sam arches an eyebrow, and rocks his hips, thrusting in and getting Dean’s prostate, and he grins as Dean yelps for him, back arching beautifully to push his hips downward, meeting Sam’s cock eagerly. “Why do you think I’m fucking you into the mattress?” Sam taunts, his hands finding Dean’s wrists and pinning them to the bed, revelling in the soft gasps and pants that Dean lets out as he’s held down. “Come on, De--howl for me, big brother.”

Dean obeys more than willingly; and when he’s too hoarse to talk much above a whisper later that night, and he pretends to be mad about it, Sam just smirks, knowing that Dean is secretly proud as fuck that he can be banged into literal silence by his little brother.


End file.
